Sleeping Problems
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Hey. Nobody said marriage life was easy. Especially when you have two bed hogs sleeping together in the same bed. Conflicts where bound to happen. Sasusaku. Short fic dedicated to KylieJoe!


**A/N: This came to me while my friend and I fought (playfully) on where the middle of the bed was when she spent the night. So I guess this is dedicated to my bestie, KylieJoe!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not and will never own Naruto. -sigh- ( ._.) -scuttles away-**

* * *

_**Sleeping Problems**_

Nobody said marriage life was easy. Especially when you have two bed-hogs sleeping in the same bed together. Sakura liked sleeping in the middle of the bed, while her husband, Sasuke, liked stretching out comfortably. They had been married for a month now, and sometimes, faced this problem. And it usually ended up with _someone_ sleeping on the couch downstairs. Don't get me wrong, most nights they would sleep together like a couple, with Sakura's back against Sasuke's chest, while his arms wrapped around her middle comfortably. But, on one night however, something hilarious happened due to said conflicts.

Now, I would love to say that the nice newlywed couple in question were sleeping peacefully together. But I can't. Er, at least _one_ of them wasn't. Poor Sakura had been pushed to the very edge of their bed while Sasuke was spread out like a starfish. No joke. She'd woken up just as she was falling over the edge of the mattress with a _THUMP_ onto the hardwood floor. "Itai..." She groaned, sitting up. It was one of _those_ nights. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room, she realized what had just happened. She, Uchiha Sakura, had been _shoved_ off of their _KING _sized mattress by her own husband. Standing back up, Sakura was able to see Sasuke's face, thanks to the moonlight shining in from the bedroom window. Many other times, when she would watch him sleep, he had always looked so adorable and at peace in his sleep. Not tonight. Or maybe that's just because Sakura was in a grumpy mood and refused to see anything 'adorable' about the man sleeping a few feet away from her. Sakura slowly slid back into bed and tried to get comfortable once more. Closing her eyes, she fell back asleep once more.

Then, what seemed like just a few minutes later, the rosette was woken up _again._ No, she wasn't falling..._yet._ Sakura had just managed to catch herself before she took the plunge. She looked over, and saw that Sasuke was sleeping on his back, squished up against her, legs spread apart, and his arm resting above their heads, on the pillows. Right in the middle of the bed. Reaching over she tapped him lightly on the chest. "Pssst. Sasuke-kun." After repeating the action a few times, Sasuke groggily responded to the girl beside him. "Hn. What." He grunted. "Could you, you know, move over a little?" She said. She could've sworn she saw a smirk grace his features, but disappeared right after he said, "Hn. Sure." Turning his head the opposite way, he simply shifted the arm that was above them, downward, raising his other arm and still leaving the pink haired girl barely hanging on the edge of the bed. Sakura was fuming. 'That smartass bastard.' She thought. A few seconds later, a very devious plan formed in her head, causing an evil grin to spread on her face. Shifting onto her side for better leverage, she brought up her leg, and full on Sparta kicked the sleeping man right off the bed, causing him to knock over the nightstand beside the bed. 'Heh. serves him right." She thought, immediately rolling into the center of the bed, cuddling into the warmth Sasuke had left.

She fought to contain the giggles that tried to escape as she heard Sasuke get up, growling and grumbling at the same time (don't ask me how), about stupid sleeping habits, and pmsing women as he jerked a blanket out of their walk in closet and stomp down the stairs, still grumbling, before a light thump was heard, signaling he had made it to the couch. 'Ha.' Sakura thought. 'I won this round." Before she turned over, a promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I always seem to type out my stories at 1 a.m. Yea. I'm pretty weird. But um, I hoped you liked it, so tell me what you think! And possibly how to make my stories better. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. ^.^**


End file.
